


Dying of the light

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: WIll believes Hannibal to be dead, but he's very much alive and out to get his mongoose back.





	Dying of the light

”You will never see him again,” Jack said.   
”What makes you so sure? Hannibal asked.  
“Because he thinks you are dead. He assumes as the world does, that you are a corpse in your grave.”  
“I will be remembered long after you are gone.”  
“Sure. People loved classic psychos.”  
“My art will be more revered than your paltry ideas.”  
“Will has the chance of a life without you.”  
“Is he alright?”  
“He’ not pretty, Dolarhyde saw to that, but he will live.”  
“That’s all I needed to know,” Hannibal said.  
“Goodbye, “ Jack said and left him to his thoughts. 

*  
Will wasn’t back with Molly, but with his dogs. Molly had already moved on to her parent’s house, and Will thought she was better off without his crazy.  
Hannibal was dead, and any companionship he’s had was destroyed. Freddie Lounds called for interviews, but he always refused her. He slept with a serial killer groupie, but he didn’t even recall her name afterwards. The only name on his tongue was far heavier than hers would have been.  
Eventually he called Bedelia.

*

“Just us wives left,” Will said bitterly.  
“I don’t know,” she said. “You have the better claim, the more passionate intensity, the mythical devotion.”  
“I guess.”  
“I’m not his true wife, and you know it.”  
“He’s dead,Will said.  
“How fitting. He was death incarnate.”  
“Yes. “  
“He loved you.”  
“As I did him.”  
“The last wife’s tale is not told yet.”  
“Freddie won’t get it.”  
“I never thought so,” she said and emptied her drink.

*  
Hannibal spent time in his memory palace, walking with Mischa and following Will into his clear stream. He saw Abigail fishing with Will, and Will’s dogs barking happily.  
He talked with Will in a chapel, music pouring over them in waves. He took his body and worshipped it with hands and mouth and cock. Will was so very beautiful and sinless.

*  
Jack brought him Will’s replacement to try and get his insight on a case. Clarice was bright and her presence invigorated him. He could see her in one of his rooms, but Will was in all of them, victorious.  
He toyed with the idea of getting her to free him, but she would not yield.  
So he fed her riddles and watched her solve them. It was a fun diversion for a time. His true price waited for him, and he would have him.

*  
Clarice caught her killer, and he staged his escape. The world thought him dead, thanks to Jack so he had an advantage. Soon enough Freddie would know and then he would be more at risk.

*  
“He is alive,” Jack said.  
“You let me think he was dead,” Will said.  
“For your own good.”  
“No, for yours.”  
“Nevermind. You’ll get a guard detail.”  
“He’ll kill them,” Will said. “I guess you know that.”  
“Nonsense,” said Jack. “He’s just a man.”  
“No, he’s not,” Will said, more than half convinced Hannibal was the devil. 

*  
But so it was, and Will was gone alongside all his dogs. Jack knew he had failed, and he received taunting postcards from Hannibal for years.


End file.
